


let's hang out

by poonoddle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Short & Sweet, based on openbound part 3, meenahquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poonoddle/pseuds/poonoddle
Summary: Prompt: "I asked him if he wanted to hang out and he gave a really shy "I'm holding back a bigger smile"/"this is really awkward" smile before saying "maybe"Wherein Rose asks Kanaya to hangout and Kanaya is elated.But she tries to hide it before she agrees.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	let's hang out

While she absolutely doesn’t trust the meaner Feferi-looking girl—Meenah, she heard her ancestor call her—she did promise to be on her best behaviour while traversing through the meteor with her, so here they are, Kanaya walking with Meenah in tow.

She discreetly looks behind her shoulder to glance at Meenah, jumping slightly when she sees pointy teeth pointing back at her. Typing in the password quickly, they enter the meteor. Thinking about it, Kanaya decides it was probably for the best she had Meenah follow her. She’d probably got lost as the place was gargantuan. Two years in and Kanaya can probably still find secret areas no one has seen before. No wonder that damn clown was so elusive.

They go up the stairs and into the common area, where the terminals they used to troll the kids with sat. Her eyes wonder to Dave, who’s probably working on his slam poetry. She briefly wonders if Tavros knew about this. Poor sweet Tavros, they probably would’ve gotten along if not for Vriska—who is also dead. How she even developed red feelings for Vriska, she doesn’t remember. Wow, that felt like sweeps ago.

And then there’s the Lalonde. Between the two, Kanaya was the rainbow drinker. But the Lalonde’s presence outshined her own personal fluorescence. Whether it was because of her aspect or just her, Kanaya was not sure. The Seer has been nothing but of pleasant company but she’d be lying if her pump biscuit did not pump faster whenever Rose so much as glanced her way. She’d briefly considered if she was developing red feelings for the human, but dismissed it for the reason that they not only were of different species, but also that they literally lived in different universes. (Though deep down, she was aware that she was making excuses for herself, but was not ready to face it in fear of doing an acrobatic pirouette of the fucking handle.)

She appears to be creating quite a ruckus, prompting Dave to walk over to her. Their conversation ends with Rose giggling and Dave grinning, bouncing in his step as he goes back to his setup. Kanaya walks up to her.

Rose notices her before she can say anything. “What happened?” She exclaims. “What?” Kanaya replies, suddenly very conscious.

“You’re not glowing anymore!”

“Oh right,” Kanaya chuckles. They talk about her ancestor, Porrim, who taught her how to switch off as well as rekindled her hope for their race as the stoker of the forge. Kanaya found it interesting how their lives were different iterations of one other, yet the roles of the Jade caste stayed the same. “It’s true there’s no orb anymore. She said it may be very difficult, but there’s no hope if I don’t try.”

“That’s true.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do it yet,” She continues. “But such is the nature of adventures. You can’t be scared of adventures. I think I’m excited about it now.” She smiles at Rose. Rose smiles back. “I can tell. We can work on it together when we arrive. Maybe the session we're about to explore will offer some answers.”

“I hope so.” Kanaya says.

Rose’s smiling face drops suddenly. “Hey, you aren’t permanently de-glowed now, are you?” She asks.

“Oh, no I can flip it back on.” Kanaya replies, and just like that her illuminance come back on. “See? Turn out it’s just a silly biological parlor trick.”

The Seer of Light sighs with relief. “Oh, good. Light is one of my favourite things. Please don’t take these as fighting words, but my aspect is simply the best there is.” She smiles coyly. “Oh, by the way, doing anything later?”

“Not really.” Kanaya’s pump biscuit starts to increase in speed as thoughts run through her think pan—

“I’m working on some stuff right now, but later, maybe once you’re finished escorting your guest around, would you like to do something?” Rose proposes.

Kanaya’s bump biscuit went from pumping at the speed of light to completely ceasing movement. Her think pan short circuited. Her squawk gaper muscles threatened to twitch into a huge smile so she presses them together in an effort to suppress the action. (read: mostly fails) She coughs into her fist, playing it off as clearing her protein chute, but frankly she could feel blood rushing to her face and it is imperative she hide this from Rose’s scrutinizing eyes. “Sure,” She croaks out. “Anything in particular that you have in mind?”

The Lalonde shrugs, smiling warmly at her. Kanaya’s pump biscuit skips a pump. “Not really. Just to hang out. If you’re up for it!”

She returns the smile. “Yeah, that sounds okay."

Later, after escorting Meenah out of the meteor and back to her bubble, Kanaya allows herself to smile giddily like a grub. She even fans herself as she scuttles back and forth. “It’s just a hangout Kanaya, nothing exciting every happens at hangouts, let alone at a fucking meteor.” She reminds herself. “Oh, should I wear the red dress? Wait no, that has bloodstains on it. Maybe the pink one? Hmm, too formal. Gosh, screw it, I’ll just wear this. It is only a hangout after all.” She mumbles to herself as she goes to her respiteblock in the meteor.

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! this is my fic fic on AO3 so please do be nice if you want to tell me something!  
> i have fics on DA as well, but it's all songfic. (oh, and this one. i kinda want to start over with my writing, so i'm moving on to AO3. and i have real life friends over there so hehe.)  
> thanks for reading!! give a kudo if you kudo!


End file.
